1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign support devices and more particularly pertains to a new mobile motionable sign apparatus for supporting and moving a sign relative to the base apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sign support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sign support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mobile motionable sign apparatus.